Talk:Alice (episode)
Nitpick :*''Chakotay tells Paris that Voyager "...already has a full complement of shuttles," despite twelve having already been destroyed by this point since Voyager arrived in the Delta Quadrant: "Initiations" (Chakotay / destroyed by Kazon); "Parturition" (crashed by Paris & Neelix on Planet Hell); "Unity" (Chakotay / destroyed by Borg); "The Gift" (taken by Kes–who returns with it in "Fury", but takes it again); "Day Of Honor" (Paris & Torres / destroyed by Caatati); "Nemesis" (crashed by Chakotay); "Hunters" (Tuvok and Seven of Nine / space anomaly); "Drone" (Paris, Torres, Seven of Nine & Doctor / space anomaly); "Counterpoint" (TWO shuttles donated to Brenari refugees); "Gravity" (crashed by Paris Tuvok & the Doctor); "Dark Frontier" (remote-piloted shuttle used as 'assimilation bait' for Borg)'' It's a writing error and doesn't belong. — Morder 08:27, 5 September 2008 (UTC) re-use of device from 'the chute'? Is the device (power conduit or somesuch) that B'elanna picks up before she nearly suffocated a re-use of the device used to shut off the force field in season 2's 'The Chute'? The bit of fluff at the top looks very similar --AnonyQ 02:09, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Uncited speculation :This episode seems to pay homage to the 1983 horror film ''Christine, based on a Stephen King novel involving a jealous and supernatural car which, like Alice, is dangerously possessive of its owner (or pilot).'' The above was removed as it is speculative and lacks a source. If it was an intentional homage, then there should be a source somewhere which reveals that fact which can be used as a citation. Otherwise, can't include it. --From Andoria with Love 03:57, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Tuvok's Age I figured out Tuvok's age using the events of episodes that come both before and after this one to determine the year this episode occurred, then subtracted Tuvok's birth year. His age in this episode is 112. Would it be a nitpick to add a note in the 'Background Information' section stating this? It bothered me for a while until I got the information to calculate his age.Swk3000 15:41, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it'd be a nitpick unless you'd be using it in contradiction to something stated on screen (saying something like, "In episode X Tuvok was suggested to be 110 when really he was a 112"). However it's not really relevant to the episode and so I'd advise you against including it in this article. Personally I wouldn't mind seeing it in the background but I've seen information like this added to articles before only to be removed as irrelevant. 12:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Redirect removal Can the redirect for Web of Pain be removed that it might have its own article, pls?--Archer4real 15:24, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure what you are referring to, but to remove a redirect, simply click on the redirect link at the top of the page the redirect takes you to, this will take you to the redirect page which you can edit to remove the redirect. 31dot 15:41, May 14, 2012 (UTC)